clawort_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr McPhee
"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright!" -Dr McPhee Dr McPhee is a villager doctor in the Clawort Animations seres. He has a strong romantic relationship towards Wendy Owen. Appearance Dr McPhee is a profession 1 villager that appeared in the Clawort Animations series. He wears a white robe with a brown shirt and pants underneath and greyish-black shoes. In the animations however, he wears a white doctor's coat with blue shirt and black pants and the same greyish-black shoes that he wears in the episodes. Also in the episodes, it is unknown if he is the worst doctor or the best doctor due to the fact of his arms being conjoined together. Backstory When he was at high school, Dr McPhee was head of taking charge of medical advice as a medical helper. He helped to attend whoever was sick or injured at his school. That was until he found a way to study so he could become a doctor himself. Throughout graduating, McPhee went through a study at university where he was hoping to become a doctor. Whilst studying, he came across Wendy Owen, who was studying to become a keeper of a waterworks. Seeing her, he fell deeply into a moment of getting to befriend her. When Wendy saw him, she felt love inside her, knowing that McPhee was the right man for her. As Wendy approached McPhee, he felt his heart beating even stronger that he found love. Therefor, the two studied together on their different jobs until the day had finally arrived for them to finally get their occupations. Relations 'Clawort '- Dr McPhee is a good neighbour to clawort. Even though clawort needs his medical attention at some times when he needs it. 'Wendy Owen '- Dr McPhee's main love interest is Wendy Owen. This also counts as the fact that she loves him back. 'Familyfun '- Dr McPhee is often nice towards familyfun. However, he dislikes when he accidentally leaves the door open in his surgery in the animations. 'Minerax '- Dr McPhee has a funny feeling of ignoring when minerax talks to him. 'His Father '- When Dr McPhee was only 9-years-old, his father was killed in the surgery's blood-extractor vac when a 5-year-old mini villager tampered with it hardly. 'His Mother '- It is actually unknown what happened to Dr McPhee's mother. Some say that she left him with his aunty while she was going to live somewhere else away from her husband's grave. 'His Aunty '- Dr McPhee's aunty is still alive today. She appeared in Animation 29 along with Wendy Owen's parents. 'ExplodingTNT '- Dr McPhee does not like ExplodingTNT that much. Maybe because he kept tampering with his doctor's equipment. Luckily, McPhee switches it all off before he got killed like his father. 'Dr Trayaurus '- Like Dr McPhee, Dr Trayaurus usually has the same interests as him (except only Dr McPhee loves Wendy Owen). 'DanTDM '- In Animation 11, Dr McPhee first met DanTDM in person. Though he also met Trayaurus in real life. 'Tony Grease '- The thing that confused Dr McPhee the most in Animation 11 is the fact that Dr Trayaurus is actually surposed to be played by Tony Grease. However in the animations; McPhee does tend to hang out with Tony at some friendly occations. 'Jailbreaker '- When Dr McPhee first met Jailbreaker in Animation 4, he didn't seem to like dogs at first but then he got use to him in the end. Trivia *He and Dr Trayaurus do not leave their structures in the episodes. However, they do in the animations. *It is actually unknown why Dr McPhee's equipment gets tampered with very easily. Maybe because it is not kept out of reach enough. *Though he is very shy to dogs; he kind of likes Rana's dog Lindsey. *There is an animation error in Animation 3 where Dr McPhee has a librarian villager texture except for his custom texture. *He actually scored 10 cups in a row when he was a soccer player. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villagers